


drew&rick | 6 PM

by goldpeak



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drew Alister - Freeform, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Napping, Rick Lincoln - Freeform, Set Mid-Season 2, The Night Shift - Freeform, two gays in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldpeak/pseuds/goldpeak
Summary: 6 PM, Wednesday. The curtains are drawn, the lights are off. The bright sunset light streams through the cracks of the curtains.A soft, blue blanket lays over top of one Drew Alister. Drew’s got his face nuzzled into Rick’s side, just above his ribcage. His arm rests on Rick’s chest, fingers curled around the collar of his t-shirt, and a leg is draped across Rick’s own.Drew vaguely contemplates calling in sick.





	drew&rick | 6 PM

6 PM, Wednesday. The curtains are drawn, the lights are off. The bright sunset light streams through the cracks of the curtains, illuminating the hardwood floor of Drew and Rick’s bedroom.

The bed, in the middle of the back wall, is centered between two nightstands and is opposite a dresser. The sheets, a simple dark grey, are tucked in nearly at the foot of the bed, but are rumpled and messy near the top.

A soft, blue blanket lays over top of one Drew Alister. Drew’s got his face nuzzled into Rick’s side, just above his ribcage. An arm rests on Rick’s chest, fingers curled around the collar of his t-shirt, and a leg is draped across Rick’s own. Drew’s brown eyes are closed, his mouth tilted up in a relaxed smile.

Rick’s sat slouched against the headboard, one arm around Drew and the other holding a book. He looks down at the body of his sleeping boyfriend and smiles lightly, setting the book down in favor of running his hand through Drew’s short, soft hair.

The other man stirs, scrunching up his nose as he squints his eyes. Looking rather disoriented, he lifts his head off of Rick’s chest to look around.

“Sorry,” Rick whispers. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I fell asleep?” Drew questions, looking up at Rick’s stormy blue eyes before pressing back into his side with a sigh.

“You’ve been out for two hours,” Rick confirms with a soft laugh. “Missed the entire movie. I was gonna wake you up in a bit- it’s 6.”

Drew groans, but the sound is muffled by Rick’s t-shirt. “I thought you were gonna go to the gym.”

“Well, kind of hard to do that when I’ve got my passed-out boyfriend laying on me,” Rick teases gently, running his hand through Drew’s hair again. The latter hums pleasantly, tipping his head back.

“Sorry,” Drew says, glancing up at Rick again. “Should’ve moved me.”

“You’re too precious when you’re sleeping,” Rick murmurs, his hand coming around to run along the stubbly edge of Drew’s jaw. “I read a book instead.”

Drew grunts an acknowledgement, before shifting up alongside Rick until his head is resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I should go get ready for my shift.”

“You should,” Rick confirms, turning his head to look at Drew, a pleasant smile on his face. “However, I don’t want you to leave.”

Drew leans up, tipping his head, and then his lips are on Rick’s. The latter moves a hand around to rest on the back of Drew’s neck, as they kiss long and soft. There isn’t any rush, any desperation, in their kiss. Just softness and adoration, and a mutual feeling of ‘ _not wanting this to end_.’

Eventually Drew does have to pull away, because he’s gonna be late if he doesn’t get going soon. Rick makes a noise of disappointment, and Drew vaguely contemplates calling in sick.

No, that’d be morally wrong.

...


End file.
